Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and any intervening tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may then be passed through the needle lumen into the patient's blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle may be removed, and an introducer sheath may be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introducing various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completing the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. When deployed, the plug may seal the vessel and provide hemostasis. Such devices, however, may be difficult to position properly with respect to the vessel, which may be particularly significant since it is generally undesirable to expose the plug material, e.g., collagen, within the bloodstream, where it may float downstream and risk causing an embolism.
Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al. Percutaneous suturing devices, however, may require significant skill by the user, and may be mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
Staples and surgical clips have also been suggested for closing wounds or other openings in tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,921 and 5,026,390, issued to Brown, disclose staples that may be used to close a wound or incision. In one embodiment, an “S”-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that may be engaged into tissue on either side of the wound. In another embodiment, a ring-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that project from the ring. These staples, however, have a large cross-sectional profile and therefore may not be easy to deliver through a percutaneous site to close an opening in a vessel wall.
In addition, skin seals have been proposed that may be threaded into an opening in skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,565, issued to Rudd et al., discloses a surgical plug that may be screwed into a puncture to seal the puncture. The surgical plug includes an enlarged cap and a threaded shaft that extends from the cap. During an endoscopic procedure, the plug may be threaded into an opening through skin until the cap engages the surface of the skin. The plug is intended to seal the opening communicating with a body cavity to prevent insufflation fluid from leaking from the cavity. Such plugs, however, may only be used at the surface of the skin, and may not be introduced through tissue, for example, to seal an opening in the wall of a blood vessel or other subcutaneous region.
Accordingly, devices for sealing punctures or other passages through tissue, e.g., an opening into a blood vessel, would be considered useful.